


No One Knows

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Hopeful Ending, I made emotion into a person, M/M, but not really, sort of angst, why am I not surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You humans speak of the cursed, and yet you truly have no idea. A curse is never being able to rest. A curse is being trapped for an eternity invading others minds. A curse is my existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Knows

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago for a school project and figured that I might as well post it. I've always imagined it in Magnus' voice and that he was talking about Alec (it's really hard to do school work without incorporating those two somehow) so enjoy~

You know me. You might not think you do, but I promise you, you do. I’m that sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach. I’m the way your heart hurts and the cause of the tears that run down your face. I’m despair and sadness and pain and I’ve lived in every one of you.

  
I’m a master of disguises, you know. I know just how to hit you where it hurts, how to break you until you can’t be put back together again. I’m the thing you fear; the thing you love most only to have it ripped away.

  
You see there’s a reason you know me darling, and I’m sure you have _some_ kind of clue as to just who I am now, don’t you?

  
I have many names, many titles. You humans certainly have a fondness for those don’t you? As if labels could keep me away, stop you from feeling what I am. I’m inside you, love. You can’t get away. No matter what you call me, what you claim me to be. I suppose you could say I’m a poison of sorts, though that makes me sound awfully revolting doesn’t it?

  
Your scientists have tried to analyze me, your doctors have tried to prevent me--but it’s all for naught. You can’t cast me out or make me disappear; it’s an impossibility. I’m here. Maybe not forever, or always, but I’m with you. Just waiting for you to sink low enough to need me.

  
I must admit, I’m not very sorry for hurting those who I well, hurt. It’s my job after all. I eat away at your defenses, at your mind. I wear you down until you can’t take anymore, and then I wear you down even further. Every death, I’ve had a hand in. I’m there in the dying’s last thoughts, in their regrets, in their sadness, in their pain. I’m what they know. I’m their death.

I’ll be yours as well.

  
Does that scare you, I wonder? I bet it does. In fact, I can feel it.

  
You fear what you know, and you fear what you don’t. It’s rather sad don’t you think? Or should I say rather _me_. Fear does nothing; it only stops you from doing what you wish and drags you down. You could say fear is my friend, my partner. We’ve worked together many times. With fear comes pain and sadness and despair. We’re a team decades old; we know how to get the job done, how to break your mind.

  
I think you’d see it as admirable if you were looking at it from my point of view. My job is never ending, all those human minds to break, to dig into and make a home in… It’s tiring, darling. There are no ‘breaks’, no sick days, no rest. I’m always there, always working, always breaking. There is rarely any excitement, only tears and death and heartbreak. But that’s what I do, what sadness does; I cause suffering. _Your_ suffering.

  
You humans are so lucky, you know. You’re free, able to escape for a few moments, a few hours, a few days, a few months, a few years.

  
You take it for granted, and then I take you. It’s a cycle. An endless never breaking cycle. You feel the hopelessness of the situation, don’t you? The pure insanity? It’s never ending. You see, you get to escape the cycle; you are allowed to fade into the afterlife. I’m not. I’m here for an eternity. Always working, never resting, always here.

  
You humans speak of the cursed, and yet you truly have no idea. A curse is never being able to rest. A curse is being trapped for an eternity invading others minds. A curse is my existence.

My, I certainly sound bitter don’t I? My sincerest apologies. After all, this isn’t about me, not really. This is about you. You see, you’re slipping, darling. And soon I’m going to end up taking your mind. Soon I’m going to break you for death, and then he’ll take you away.

  
I normally don’t do this--hell, I’ve _never_ done this, but I like you. I like your spirit. So take this as a warning and head it well--Forgive yourself, darling. Smile at the strangers you pass in the streets, accept that cute server’s number and be happy. Don’t let me take you yet, love.

  
Live.

  
Live and love and enjoy it all while you can, for the harsh truth is, it won’t last forever. So embrace everything. Cry and laugh and feel and love. Slip out of my grasp for a few moments longer, and soak up what you can. The world needs more souls like you.

  
As for me? I’ll be on the sidelines, in the back of your mind watching and waiting for the day when you’re not strong enough anymore. I pray that that day does not come as soon as it appears.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined that fear was Jace but do with it what you will~  
> I could do a lot with this but eh. It all depends on inspiration. In the meantime, tell me what you think? ;3


End file.
